The preparation of pigment particles traditionally focuses on strengthening the hydrophobic properties in the pigments to improve water repellency as well as the strength and texture of the pigments. While strong hydrophobic properties are desirable for these reasons, these pigments tend to have high oil-absorption values and relatively poor dispersibility. In fact, the oil absorption of the pigments is often times so high as to require roll mills or particular mills to obtain good dispersions. Additionally, pigments with high oil-absorption values tend to create dust, which can be problematic in cosmetic production sites.
Oil-dispersed products, which are completely saturated in oil and create no dust, have been introduced to cure these problems and provide cosmetic manufacturers with ease of handling. See, for example, the Tioveil series by Uniqema. However, the high levels of pigment load, typically exceeding 55%, makes the oil dispersions exceedingly viscous and, at the same time, causes texture-stability and oil-bleeding problems.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a dust-free powder material that has the ability to disperse into oils and can be used in cosmetic systems without the aforementioned side effects. This invention answers that need.